ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ferengi Alliance
Alliance with the Federation There's alot on this page about the Ferengi's neutrality, but in , there was a mention of the Federation asking the Nagus for an alliance against the Dominion, or something to that note. -AJHalliwell 17:58, 14 May 2005 (UTC) Jake Sisko thought that too, but he was just guessing. Nog did have something for Zek though. -- Rebel Strike 18:09, 14 May 2005 (UTC) They didn't signed a nonaggression pact with the Dominion like the Bajorans, the Romulans and the Miradorn did. Excelsior 16:55, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) Insignia I remember reading somewhere that the insignia of the Ferengi Alliance means something. :All insignia mean something, by definition. Name Quark calls it the Ferengi Trade Alliance in . --ChrisK 11:54, 23 November 2006 (UTC) I am going to shortly move the name of it to Ferengi Trade Alliance, based on the canon Little Green Men quote, unless anyone has objection for discussion. --ChrisK 09:06, 7 July 2007 (UTC) : I'm sorry, but I can find no such reference to a "Ferengi Trade Alliance" in the episode you describe. Quark said, "My name is Quark, Chief Financial Officer of the Ferengi Alliance..." Nog also said "Ferengi Alliance" earlier in the same ep too, so I'm not sure where you are getting "Ferengi Trade Alliance" from. --Alan 09:29, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Citations GVSUalan added citation notes to practically every paragraph. I've cited some, removed others. Aside from the References list at the bottom of the article which provides a list of citations without inserting it after practically every other sentence, not all facts are citable to a single episode. For example, the Klingon attitude toward Ferengi is evident in practically every episode in which the two species cross paths. It's a perfectly legitimate entry, but how do you cite that? Others, like the Nagus's authority deriving from the Bill of Opportunities and such are cited individually within those articles and are only referred to generally here. Is it worth breaking up the flow to repeat citations that are counted in the reference list and elsewhere? Logan 5 20:10, 5 June 2007 (UTC) : Simply put, all paragraphs that can be cited with inline cites, should be cited with inline cites; we really shouldn't have reference lists, nor should we have to guess which uncited paragraph goes with which episode in some list. --Alan 09:29, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Subject species? Do we have any reason to believe that Hupyrians were a subject species to the Ferengi Alliance? We've seen a few in Ferengi service, sure, but we've also seen Nausicaans, and they aren't a subject species. As far as I know, beyond a couple in Ferengi service, we know as much about Huprians as we do about Homn's people, and we would not say that they are subjects of Betazed any more than we would say that Britain is an Aerican subject despite a few British butlers running around the US. --OuroborosCobra talk 12:45, 9 September 2007 (UTC) trade partners shouldn't be too hard to make a list of species that they traded with/. Speculation :*''It is likely the Hupyrian homeworld is part of the Ferengi Alliance, but this has never been stated.'' Then why is it here? — Morder 12:12, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Ferengi and free market economy In article it's stated that the Ferengi had "strong spirit of laissez-faire". However there seems to be many things in show that contradicts it (bribery, nepotizm, licenses, ...). It's closer to corrupted statist system using free market ideology as "justification" then anything remotly close to laissez-faire. 01:47, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure about your comments but I do think that the laissez-faire should be changed to free-enterprise, which was mentioned in canon(the laisse-faire is only piped anyway)--31dot 02:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Ferengi Alliance an Empire? In the DS9 episode "Ferengi Love Songs", the Grand Nagus says that he "has an empire to run." It's not clear if he means his business empire or the Ferengi government. However, I think it's something that should be mentioned, even if as an aside. 05:43, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :No. Empire is a term that can be used informally just to refer to something "big." The Ferengi Alliance has consistently been formerly referred to as such for its title. --OuroborosCobra talk 10:20, October 24, 2011 (UTC)